1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display control technology for displaying demo screen containing a character executing a prescribed motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video games are known in which a user is requested to operate a sport player as a character in a game space. In particular, in some of the known video games, a demo screen in which a player is set at a prescribed start line, while executing a motion, for example, swinging a part of his body, is driven just before the start of the game, thereby improving the presence effect of the user operating the player.
However, usually such demo screens do not change when a new game is played and the user becomes bored with one-pattern demo screens when several games are played.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer-readable recording medium storing a display control program capable of more realistic representation of a character in a game space and making the demo screen enjoyable for the user, and also to a display control method and apparatus.
The display control program recorded on the computer-readable recording medium in accordance with the present invention and designed to attain the above-described object conducts control so as to display a demo screen containing a character.
In the display control program, a correspondence is set between each of M dynamic images corresponding to different motions of the character and serving as portions of the demo screen and the probability relating to the appearance of the dynamic images, an order for arrangement of N dynamic images based on the probability is assigned, and N dynamic images are displayed according to the assigned order.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description along with the accompanied drawings.